The transfer of heavy loads from one vehicle to another is sometimes difficult to execute in remote land-based or water-based environments. In water-based environments, the transfer of heavy loads from one watercraft to another is desired because such a transfer negates the requirement for a shore-based transfer. If the heavy load is some type of cargo or unmanned marine vehicle, and is to be transferred to another water craft, it would be efficient to transfer the cargo load in the water, as opposed to bringing the water crafts to shore to perform the cargo transfer. Also there are scenarios in shallow water or riverine environments where onsite repair of an engine or transmission, for example, may be necessary. An engine may weigh about 1,000-2,000 lbs. and would require some type of specialized lifting equipment. Typically, this would require the craft to be brought to shore and the loading or off-loading may be performed by a crane. In the case of engine failure, it may not be possible to bring the craft to shore if the craft is dependent on the damaged engine for propulsion. Thus, it is desired to have an apparatus that provides the capability of repair or maintenance or the like in shallow water environments.
In land-based environments, load transfers may be difficult because of the remoteness and the topography of the surface involved. Typically, the transfer of cargo from one vehicle to another would require a tremendous amount of man-power. A flexible apparatus for providing this service is desired. Regardless of the environment, it is also desired that the apparatus is lightweight and field erectable.